


Kryptonian and The Billionaire

by zayden



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 19:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16771669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 他裹紧大衣的毛领，吐出一口白雾结成的呼吸，继续走下去。





	Kryptonian and The Billionaire

不在信号范围内的提示第四次响起后，布鲁斯把电话放回夹层口袋里，决定自己受够了冰块似的机壳贴住耳廓的滋味。他的车在二十分钟前熄火了，停在大约一公里外的窄道尽头，两旁盘根错节的树木排布过分紧密，导致在积雪上调头基本是不可能的事，继续前行的唯一方式只剩下徒步。

四周一片静谧，落雪没有声音，目所能及的全是霭白的世界，刺得人双目发痛。再一次拨断一根挂着冰霜且几乎戳进眼眶里的树枝，布鲁斯能感到自己的脊椎和膝盖都在抗议这种气温对身体造成的影响，但他没有别的选择，最好的结果就是在失温前找到这片林子的尽头，或是很可能已经废弃的猎人小屋。

他裹紧大衣的毛领，吐出一口白雾结成的呼吸，继续走下去。

和森林外部区域的地势结构不同，密林因为常年了无人烟而格外葱郁，色泽极深的树根盘结成粗壮的团状扎根深入雪层下的地底，高耸几乎入云的顶端光秃，偶尔因为飞鸟扑棱过境而晃动，摇晃着落下积雪。在被震动鼓膜的心跳和脚步声覆盖感官之前，布鲁斯怀疑自己听到了遥远的狼啸。

半小时后，步履沉重的哥谭人到达了最终目的地，他推开又一根遮蔽视野的树枝，然后正面撞上了一片浩大的花岗石群。哪怕他在自己名下就有一栋哥特式古堡建筑，布鲁斯依然忍不住为眼前所见而震惊不已。

放眼望去超过四万平方米的占地面积都是荒芜的雪地，没有任何植被，装饰物似乎只有从白雪中凸起的焦黑色岩石，以及几只显然已经被风化过的石刻雕塑，表皮泛着年代久远的深灰色。把布鲁斯阻挡在外的铁栅栏上盘踞着厚重的荆棘，大门尖顶被打造成蛇状铜雕的形状，和最中央的主心骨建筑风格一致，中世纪风格的古堡矗立在一片荒原之上，东西两侧的长廊无限延伸，几乎触及到森林边缘，那些浓重的青黑色在雪日午后的映衬下显得突兀又诡异，远远投去一眼便会叫人不寒而栗，无比贴合所有传说中对被诅咒之地的描述。

“……活见鬼。”布鲁斯说。

一时间，他只能用力瞪着那栋古堡，一种强烈的违和感涌上来，脑中堆积的全是复杂的莫名情绪，五味掺杂。细碎的雪花正在他的睫毛上结冰，他使劲眨了几次眼睛才缓过神来。

好吧，他已经到这儿了。没理由这时候退缩。

于是哥谭人咬紧后槽牙，伸手推开了大门。他没注意到栅栏间的缝隙里拴着锁链，在零下气候里完全经不起碰，它们断裂在他脚下，铜铁碰撞滑动的声音在一片死寂中听来格外响。布鲁斯回头看了一眼，再次紧了紧自己的衣领，扭头继续向古堡前行。

就从大门的磨损程度来看，基本可以判断敲门毫无意义。他顺利的推开门扉，从口袋里摸出便携式手电后从缝隙中往里扫了几次，没看到太多尘埃和蛛网，阶梯上铺垫的红色地毯因为陈旧而呈现着暗淡的褐黄，布鲁斯下意识皱起眉，一番犹豫之后，他然后收起手电，从门缝的空隙间侧身滑入室内。

门扉在他身后重重的阖上了。

几件事是同时发生的：一，布鲁斯立刻回头看向大门，他可以确信这只是外头呼啸的寒风干的好事，但在这种鬼地方谁知道到底是怎么回事；二，忽然响起了脚步声，沉重且扎实，具体在通往左侧长廊的那边楼梯，在一栋本应了无人烟的古堡里听来那动静响的惊人；三，在脚步声响起不到半秒之后，一声如同空气炸裂的巨响，然后是一只手凭空出现，重重按在了布鲁斯正面对着的门扉上。

“你弄坏了我的锁。”一个声音在他耳边说。

哥谭人飞快的撤身闪去那把声音的反方向，呼吸骤然加速，心跳如雷。在成功拉开自己与那个声音的主人的距离之后，他惊疑不定的回过头，看到一个蓄着浓厚胡须的男人正站在自己刚才的位置。

一个看起来像是人类男性的家伙。

布鲁斯不确定这家伙到底是不是个人类，因为在当前这个室内气温仍然是零下的情况下，对方正全裸着上身，露出的身躯部分肌肉结实到匪夷所思，鼓胀的肩肌看起来能夹碎谁的脑袋，而他看上去一点也没有觉得冷，浑身上下也没半点被冻伤的迹象。

他还有一双蓝的不可思议的眼睛，目光极具穿透力，活像是两道闪电，正尖锐的对准布鲁斯。

“抱歉。”哥谭人条件反射的说，“……我不知道这里还有人居住。”

那家伙只是瞪着他，两臂环胸，脸上写满了不信任。

尽管他知道自己真的不该在这种时候看起来带有攻击性，但布鲁斯仍然本能的瞪了回去。

好一会儿的沉默对视之后，那家伙放下了手臂。

“门被上锁通常都意味着这个地方不欢迎别人。”他低沉的说，声音像是从胸膛深处发出来的怒吼。

那令布鲁斯绷紧了肩膀，紧张的舔过干涸的下唇。“抱歉，”他重复了一遍，这回确保自己的语调足够真挚，“但我的车在附近抛锚了，我只是需要一个地方暂时落脚。”

“我也说过了，门是上锁的。”

哥谭人抿起嘴，掩盖住自己的不耐烦。

“我现在没法出去，先生。”他皱着眉，然后话锋一转，垂下眼睛后主动放低姿态，“天快要暗了，雪还在越下越大。拜托，我只是想要挨过这一个晚上，明天一早我会立刻就走。”

又是一番无言的瞪视。

对方的眼神尖锐，把布鲁斯从头到脚打量了一遍，表情被脸上厚重的胡须遮挡住了大半，但光是剩下的部分已经写满了批判。说真的，这家伙要么就是那种一辈子都没和别人打过交道的深山野人，要么就是真的、真的很不喜欢被打扰。

几乎有半个世纪的沉默之后。

“你没法离开了。”深山野人或是愤世嫉俗的怪胎忽然说，他的那种语气让布鲁斯再度警惕起来，“你弄坏了我的锁。”

……认真的？

布鲁斯瞪着他，那种已经萦绕在他脑中许久的违和感再度涌了上来。事实上，从见到这个堪称鬼宅的古堡的第一眼起，他就莫名觉得这整个情况发展实在很像哪部古早电影的剧情，他只是一时间想不起来名字。

“那是什么意思？”布鲁斯咳嗽了一声。

“意思就是：孤独堡垒只进不出。”绝对是愤世嫉俗的怪胎朝他呲牙，从一团黑色杂草似的毛发里露出森白牙齿，一个无从错认的威胁，“这里被诅咒了。”

 _孤独堡垒。_ 还有 _诅咒。_

**_认真的？_ **

“我听见了，但那到底是什么意思？”布鲁斯重复了一遍，感到不可置信、警惕，以及一丝时间掐点极其古怪的熟悉感。这种复杂感觉已经像是一层浓雾把他结结实实的裹了起来。他用余光再次确认了一遍自己周围的分布：右侧是面对彼此盘旋往上的楼梯，想必通往东西翼的长廊；他身后是大厅，还没仔细观察过，但门户大敞，可供逃脱或追逐战的展开；他眼前正对的是那个忽然开始神神叨叨的说胡话的怪胎，而对方就站在大门边上，完整堵住了布鲁斯目前为止唯一知道的出口。

情况不怎么乐观。

他可以在三分钟内把这个怪人放倒，但依然。

“意思就是你可以留下。”怪胎接着告诉他：“但是别指望离开了。”

在长达一分钟的时间里，布鲁斯除了瞪着他以外别无他法。

怪胎的肢体动作没有任何紧绷，这说明他要么是彻头彻尾的疯了，要么就是真的很相信自己说的话。而在警惕和不安之余，那种古怪的熟悉感已经彻底代替了原先的违和，布鲁斯不敢相信自己在这种时候还有心思去考虑这种问题，但见鬼的，他就是知道自己快要想起来点什么了。

“你是说，呃，我不能离开这里了？”哥谭人面露惊慌，试图用言辞拖延时间，“为什么？你指的到底是什么诅咒？”

这次的回答来得很快。

“把一个怪物禁锢在古堡里的那种诅咒。”

布鲁斯愣了一下，然后用力的皱起眉。接着忽然间，他张大眼睛，恍然大悟。

“操。”哥谭人不可置信的喃喃，“天杀的他妈的操。”

他就知道自己记得这种莫名其妙的发展走向在哪里见过，在理查德还会对迪士尼动画片有兴趣的时候，他在阿尔弗雷德的监督下陪他的儿子看过完整的一个小时又四十分钟，然后在杰森正值那个年龄的时候又看了一遍。

美女与野兽。

这是 _ **美女与野兽**_ 的原装剧本。

_他妈的搞什么啊？_

布鲁斯咬住嘴唇，艰难的挣扎了好一会儿，最后忍无可忍的喊了出来：“你根本不是野兽，你顶多就算是个野人！”天可怜见，他是个即将年逾四十的中年人，他不需要自己原本计划进行的严肃任务忽然变成了一部天杀的迪士尼动画片。“还有——看在上帝的份上——我也不是什么美人，多谢。”

野人张开嘴，像是要说什么，接着又嗑哒一声用力阖起了牙齿。他瞪着布鲁斯，那些胡须上方的颧骨莫名有点儿泛红，哥谭人忽然间感到毛骨悚然。

“诅咒是真的。”怪胎或者野人咬牙切齿的说，“信不信随你，人类，你大可以现在就滚出我的堡垒去试试。”

“你猜怎么着，”布鲁斯回答，“我宁可去碰碰运气。”

然后他迈步走过去，拿肩膀把对方挤开——见鬼，这人简直就像一堵墙壁，布鲁斯和他碰撞的右肩在钝痛后阵阵发麻，但他依然不动声色，藏匿起了所有表情。因为说真的，一开始促使他来到这个地方的理由是十足认真的，但现在的情况发展根本就是在胡扯。布鲁斯咬紧后槽牙，一眼也没余给就站在自己边上的怪胎或者野人，然后用力拉开门扉。

——强烈的风雪呼啸着一股脑冲入室内，劈头盖脸的砸中他。

十几秒的挣扎之后，布鲁斯用还在闷痛的肩膀把门扉重新阖上，后背靠在上头喘着粗气，张大了眼睛。贯彻天气预报素有的精准性，暴风雪提早两个小时到来了，刚好就赶在他们刚才对话的时候。

怪胎或者野人两臂环胸后冲他露齿一笑，没有笑意渗入眼睛里，“早告诉过你了。”

布鲁斯的脸颊被刚才的风雪打的还在隐隐作痛，室内室外温差让他的牙齿都有些打颤，颧骨滚烫刺痛，他怒瞪过去一眼，一并作痛的还有那份自尊心。他意识到现在这一幕恐怕是他三十余年来最为狼狈的时刻。

“你可以待到暴风雪结束，然后再出去试试诅咒是不是真的。”说完这句后，那家伙开始掉头走向楼梯，像是已经对古堡里忽然多出来的一名房客彻底失去了兴趣，他的声音响亮，语调阴郁，但布鲁斯发誓自己从里面听出了一丝幸灾乐祸的味道来。

“只是记住一点：别来打扰我。孤独堡垒不欢迎你，人类。”

下一秒，他的背影彻底消失在通往左翼的楼梯上。

布鲁斯只能持续瞪着那个方向。

**Author's Note:**

> 有缘更新


End file.
